


We're Beautiful (I Know You Hate It)

by chennieforyourthoughts



Series: Highlight [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hate to Love, Kihyun is a cute little hamster, M/M, Set right after NO.MERCY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennieforyourthoughts/pseuds/chennieforyourthoughts
Summary: Kihyun and Hyunwoo hate each other. Truly.(Or, six episodes in how they slowly warm up to each other.)





	We're Beautiful (I Know You Hate It)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kyunster Day! ♥
> 
> [(Fanfic Disclaimer + More ♥)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_CHING/profile)

There was absolutely no way this was going to work.

They’d survived all the rounds of NO.MERCY, even done a stage together, but it was never going to work. Never ever, as in _never in a thousand years and alternate universes_ going to work.

“Listen,” Hyunwoo told him following the final eliminations. He’d cornered Kihyun in the corridor backstage, not physically close to him but presence wide and imposing. “We’re two of the lead members now, even if you aren’t one of the eldest. So this— whatever this is— has to stop.”

Kihyun stepped away but kept his eyes up and trained on Hyunwoo’s. “We have nothing to discuss here, Hyunwoo-ssi.” He didn’t miss the flicker in the leader’s eye, the tightening of his posture before conscious relaxation.

“I don’t want a fight, Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said.

Kihyun had nothing to say in return.

That night in the dorms, everyone picked up on the changed atmosphere but did not place where it came from. The eliminated members packed their bags and were escorted out, steps heavy in the silent halls.

“You’ll stay at Starship, right?”

“Of course. You can’t get rid of Gun that easily,” Gunhee laughed, and Jooheon smiled through his tears.

Later, when the group pretended to be asleep for the sake of the others and Minhyuk curled up with Jooheon, providing the comfort and contact they both so desperately needed, Kihyun picked up on the quiet in- _out_ of Hyunwoo’s breathing in one moment and cursed how over the course of their training it’d become a calming force in the next.

 

 

x x x x x x x

 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo quickly learned how to cook. It was a necessity, truly, for feeding seven male idols required food at odd times in locations where they would not be swamped in fans.

This also made it a necessity for the pair to work in the same kitchen. There was only one in the dorms, after all, and it cut the prep and cooking time in half.

So Kihyun peeled and Hyunwoo sliced and then they switched, always speaking as little as possible.

“Kihyun, could you pass me the ginger?”

“Sure,” Kihyun replied, sliding the requested ingredient and grater to his left without a glance towards the other.

At dinner, they worked to be somewhat sociable. It was mostly to avoid the curious looks from Changkyun and Hyungwon, who picked up on more than they let on. But as soon as the plates were cleared from the table, Kihyun exchanged a look with Hyunwoo and they returned to their usual routine.

Hyunwoo was good at being quiet, he learned.

x x x x x x x

 

Kihyun had never been the greatest dancer in the group. Hyunwoo, on the other hand, danced liked he was _born_ to do it.

 _Who the hell can do the splits in skinny jeans?_ Kihyun found himself wondering after one practice. _Son Hyunwoo,_ his brain responded, and he mentally cursed it.

“Hey, Kihyun!” Speak of the devil; Hyunwoo came trotting up to Kihyun as he left the room, looking far too fresh for the kind of practice they had just had. “You did well, okay? Don’t tell yourself you didn’t, because you really did.”

And damn, _Son freaking Hyunwoo_ knew him better than he did himself, because of course he did.

 _What does Hyunwoo do that isn’t perfect?_ Kihyun asked himself once the leader had left. _He’s even perfectly annoying._

 _You’re perfectly matched in terms of “old married couple annoying each other,”_ he thought, and then promptly banished the thought from his head.

After all, he didn’t have time to think good things about _Son Hyunwoo._

But the other didn’t make it easy. He was constantly around Kihyun, always working or eating or sitting with the other around the same TV, and Kihyun found himself cursing the communal nature of dorms and idol groups.

He couldn’t get away, and so found himself gradually pushed more and more towards their eldest. Fate was laughing in his face, apparently, because every movie night he ended up having to be seated directly next to Hyunwoo. And when the other dozed off, his arm would fall across Kihyun’s shoulders and keep him upright.

Kihyun hated how much he _loved_ supporting Hyunwoo.

 

x x x x x x x

 

“Are you cold?” The question came from out of nowhere, but Kihyun guessed it was a reasonable one. He’d wrapped both arms around himself to try to keep himself warm, but hadn’t been incredibly successful. Apparently Hyunwoo had been able to feel his shivering through the material of his jacket, and a moment of fondness at the other’s concern chased away the worst of the chill biting at Kihyun’s fingertips. He decided to be honest but still answer simply.

“A little bit,” Kihyun replied, and to the two of them it meant the world.

“I didn’t think you’d give me an answer,” Hyunwoo said, breath puffing white in the air. “Let alone a truthful one.” He pulled his outer jacket off and considered for a moment, watching the other who watched him holding the clothing in hand. “Thank you, Kihyun-ah.” Kihyun gulped at the addition and hoped his shaking was enough to cover the motion.

Although Hyunwoo’s expression remained unchanged, he had noticed. When he reached out and pulled the jacket over Kihyun’s shoulders and the other stilled, something inside of him, some resolve, settled as well.

 

x x x x x x x

 

That concern reversed the following night when Jooheon, Changkyun, and Hoseok all came home in the early morning but there was no Hyunwoo to be seen. Kihyun had stayed awake, having wanted to have a talk with their leader, and so was on the couch when they arrived. He thought about making a cup of tea, but when he realized Hyunwoo had not returned that evening— not even for dinner— and it was close to three, Kihyun was out the door and headed to the studio before he knew it.

Sure enough, Hyunwoo was there hunched over a pile of paper. At Kihyun’s knock, he looked up and an expression Kihyun had never seen before flashed across his face. It was replaced when Hyunwoo realized just how exhausted he was and Kihyun was unable to place or label it.

“Hyung,” Kihyun said, extending his arms to the other. “It’s late, let’s get you some food.”

Hyunwoo realized that although he’d heard of Kihyun’s runs to gather members when they were working late, he’d never experienced one himself.

 _It’s…… nice?_ His half-awake brain supplied, and Hyunwoo decided to just go with it for once.

“Thank you, Kihyun-ah.” He couldn’t tell if he had actually spoken the words or just thought them, but determined based on the younger’s smile he had succeeded on saying them. _Cute little hamster,_ he thought, and when Kihyun laughed Hyunwoo realized he’d said that aloud as well. “Sorry! Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Jooheon has said some odd things to me in a half-dead state. Plus, it’s cute; you’re blushing.”

And _damn, how can Yoo Kihyun read him so well?_

“I made stir fry,” Kihyun encouraged, and with that he took Hyunwoo’s hand and led him back into the comfortable warmth of their dorm.

“Would you like some tea?” Kihyun asked when they were through the front door. Hyunwoo blinked for a second, but then realized he was being asked a question.

“Yes, thank you.”

Kihyun let go of his hand once he was seated on the couch. “I’ll go make us some now, then, and reheat a little bit of dinner for you.” Hyunwoo hummed in what he believed to be an affirmative, and startled when Kihyun tapped his nose with his pointer finger— he hadn’t noticed that his eyelids had shut. “Don’t fall asleep on me, hyung, as cute as that would be.”

 _Cute,_ Hyunwoo thought, and even with how tired he was he was still capable of amazement.

He did manage to stay awake, but just barely. When Kihyun settled down on the couch next to him, he jerked his eyes open. “Good,” Kihyun said, and _nope, not that train of thought, Hyunwoo, pull yourself together,_ “You stayed awake for me. Can you eat some of the stir fry?”

Hyunwoo didn’t remember what it tasted like besides the fact that it was good. _Of course ‘t’s good, Kihyunnie made it._ As if he could hear Hyunwoo’s internal monologue, Kihyun fiddled with the edge of a blanket on the couch, expression more caring than Hyunwoo had seen directed at him before.

“Give me five minutes, hyung, and I’ll have the dishes done.”

When Kihyun returned the next time, Hyunwoo had fallen asleep. He nudged him awake, smiling softly when the other only reluctantly woke. “I made you tea,” he reminded, and Hyunwoo forced his mind awake so he would be polite.

“You didn’t have to, Kihyun-ah, but thank you. I’ll definitely drink it.” Kihyun ensured that he did so and didn’t take his eyes off Hyunwoo the entire time. “Is something wrong?” Hyunwoo asked, and Kihyun frowned.

“Your ‘cute little hamster’ thinks you’re working yourself too hard,” he admitted, then quickly realized his misstep and scrambled to correct it. “Ah! I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Hyunwoo’s heart melted at the look on Kihyun’s face.

“No, no, you’re not in trouble. Thank you for telling me.” When the despairing expression didn’t fade, Hyunwoo scooted in and….

…. Gave him a hug.

And wasn’t pushed away.

“Little hamster doesn’t hate me?”

“Of course not.” Even with his face hidden, Hyunwoo was certain Kihyun was either rolling his eyes or getting ready to break into one of those rare Kihyun smiles, the ones with which he lived up to his nickname. “I just hate how I can’t _figure out_ how to deal with you.”

“So you have to deal with me? Just deal with me?”

The living room was almost completely dark, but Hyunwoo could imagine Kihyun’s sassy expression. “Hopefully not just deal with you, no.”

“What’d you want to do with me instead, then?”

“Maybe…. get along? Work well together?”

“And you’re sure nothing more, Kihyun-ah?”

Maybe it was how only half of Hyunwoo’s brain was working, or maybe it was how confident Kihyun was at that moment, but one of them leaned in and the other followed.

When they separated, Kihyun murmured, “You know, I kind of wanted us to just _fight._ So you’d snap.”

“Me too, and I shouldn’t admit this, but I wanted _you_ to snap.”

“Oh.” Kihyun shifted, pulling the blanket up so it covered them.

“Oh my god, I have to just shut up now.”

Kihyun’s chuckle was nothing if not a little evil.

 

x x x x x x x

 

Minhyuk’s dolphin screech was the boys’ alarm clock the next morning.

Kihyun snapped awake, worry immediately setting in as he realized he wasn’t the first one up. Hyunwoo woke with a groan, likely caused by the discomfort of sleeping on the couch for the night with another body sprawled on top of him, rubbing at his eyes as he came to his senses. Hoseok blinked up at the dorm room ceiling, cursing his luck in terms of friends. Jooheon and Changkyun were in the kitchen with Minhyuk, greatly enjoying his outrageous reaction.

Hyungwon, of course, slept right through it. He already knew, after all, so what was the purpose of waking up?

Upon reaching the kitchen entrance, Kihyun recited a silent prayer.

Minhyuk was on him immediately, clinging to him like a koala. A heavy koala. Kihyun began to tip to the side, caught off balance by the added weight to his torso and side, but was quickly righted by warm hands pressed against his waist.

“Oh my god, that is the cutest fricking thing I have ever seen.” Shockingly enough, it was _Hyungwon_ who had emerged from the rooms, brushing his hair away from his eyes and trying to subtly raise the collar of his shirt.

“And that’s the most alarming thing I have seen all day, and I’ve already seen a lot. Did you meet a vampire last night?” Hyunwoo huffed as Kihyun’s usual tone appeared and worked to carefully remove Minhyuk from the other.

“Nope, just Hoseok hyung.”

"Any other heart attacks you all want to give me?” Jooheon asked, frozen over his cup.

“You’re shameless, Hyungwon,” Hoseok rumbled, appearing behind the newcomer.

“You were worse,” Hyungwon responded, and Kihyun began mentally reviewing CPR techniques as Changkyun suffered.

“You could possibly let go of Kihyun-ah?” Hoseok’s voice had stabilized some, and Hyunwoo shifted to move his hands away from Kihyun’s sides.

“Or not,” Kihyun said, and if it wasn’t a command then the other six were deaf.

“Oh, so I see we’ve moved past the ‘I’m this close to choking you because I’m pissed at you’ into the next level,” Changkyun announced, taking a bite of an apple which had mysteriously appeared in the kitchen.

Kihyun sighed, and sighed again when he saw the direction in which Hoseok and Hyungwon were headed. “You two— PDA in my kitchen and you don’t get to eat in my kitchen.”

As the two made differing faces of “surprise” and “shock,” Kihyun heard the soft huff of Hyunwoo’s breath and remembered that it wasn’t such a bad thing, after all.

“Come on, my cute little hamster. I believe I owe you a breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ♡


End file.
